


Happy Halloween

by Plant_Queen



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Queen/pseuds/Plant_Queen
Summary: Bracken and Kendra attend a Halloween party at the pond.





	

Bracken fidgeted nervously, tugging at the lapels of his suit. He checked his reflection in the water of the pond nearby, ignoring the giggling naiads. Warren and Vanessa had decided to put on their annual Halloween party at the pond area by the Fairy Queen’s shrine at Fablehaven. He smoothed his hair again, and then rechecked the time. 

“Relax, you look great.” A warm voice interrupted Bracken’s distracted fidgeting. He spun around to see Warren, dressed as Frankenstein.

“Are you sure?” Bracken hedged. “I feel a little ridiculous.” Bracken glanced down at his costume. It wasn’t bad, per say, but he felt out of place. Everyone else had on outlandish costumes with over the top make up, in true Halloween fashion.

Warren and Vanessa were, respectively, Frankenstein and the bride of Frankenstein. There had already been several jabs at a wedding between the two, prompting a light blush from Warren, as well as Ruth waxing on about how Frankenstein was the doctor and how the modern costume betrayed the themes in the book. Seth was a very convincing wraith, probably from having spent time in the company of the dark creatures. Stan and Ruth were dressed as farmers from some famous picture Bracken couldn’t recall having seen while in the dungeon. Trask was dressed as Cobra Bubbles, which Bracken only knew from having seen Lilo and Stitch reruns. Even Mara and Elise came to the party, dressed as Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. 

Everyone else was dressed as people from pop culture, most of which Bracken was proud to recognize despite his time at Living Mirage. But Bracken, well, he wasn’t sure exactly what he was supposed to be. He was wearing a suit, but a very gold, very outdated suit. It fit him well, but it seemed odd for his surroundings. His sisters, well-meaning as always, had provided him the suit with instructions to wear it to the party, but they were tight-lipped about why. 

The suit itself looked like something from the reign of Queen Elizabeth. The pants were made of a dark gold and clung tightly to Bracken’s legs. The top of the suit was a gold so pale it could pass for white in the right lighting. It was trimmed with a gold fabric that matched his pants. A row of shining buttons ran down his chest, and a gold cape was pinned over one shoulder. To complete the ensemble, a small golden crown was nestled in Bracken’s hair. It was magicked in place, courtesy of his eldest sister once he tried to remove it. 

Bracken tugged at his crown uselessly. “I hate this stupid thing,” he growled. “And I feel weird in all this gold! What am I even supposed to be? Apollo or something?” he cried out, looking to Warren for reassurances. 

Except, instead of the sympathy for the over-the-top costume Bracken had been expecting to see, Warren was smirking. 

“Relax, man. I told you, you look fantastic. Like a true unicorn prince. Besides, everything will make sense in a minute.” 

Almost as if on cue, there was a commotion from over by the entrance in the hedge. Bracken looked up past Warren, who also turned to see what was going on. Bracken’s jaw dropped. 

Kendra stood in the entrance, chest heaving and face red from exertion. The nearby satyrs were cackling hard, and a pumpkin was splattered on the ground next to her. 

“You good for nothing goats! You almost ruined my dress!” Kendra yelled, and the satyrs took a step back from her, their eyes wide and stammering apologies. Bracken wasn’t sure what had happened the moment before, and he lost the conversation entirely as he took in Kendra’s dress.

It was the same soft gold color as his suit, and it flowed about her like liquid gold. The bodice had a sweetheart neckline and was covered in something that shimmered gold. Two thick straps draped elegantly off of Kendra’s shoulders, which were pale in the moonlight. The decorated bodice ended abruptly at her hips, which suddenly exploded into a mass of billowing skirts. The fabric swayed as she scolded the satyrs, catching the light beautifully. Kendra’s hair had been done up into an intricate updo, and golden pins held her hair in place. A small golden crown, matching Bracken’s, was nestled in her hair as well. As always, Kendra was wreathed in her own golden glow, which only made the dress more spectacular.

Bracken was dimly aware of Warren grinning at him, wiggling his eyebrows. But in that moment, he was swept up in Kendra, who had finally glanced up from the satyrs. Their eyes met; Bracken’s breath caught. After several seconds of contact, Bracken realized belatedly that he’d been staring. Swallowing, he made his way over to Kendra, not registering the music or chatter around him. 

“Hi!” she chirped in a falsely-bright tone. “I’m sorry I’m late! It’s just that the fairies were helping me do my hair and they kept trying to put all this extra stuff in it and make it glow or something and I had to keep telling them to stop and we got distracted and -” Bracken cut her off by picking up one of her hands and bowing deeply.

“Would you like to have this dance?” he asked in a low voice.

A light flush danced across Kendra’s cheeks. “This music isn’t really good for ballroom dancing you know.”

Bracken just smiled and said, “Wait right here.” With purpose in his steps, he strode over to Newel, who was enthusiastically dj-ing, and not doing a half-bad job either. “Put on a slow song, would you?” Newel grinned suggestively and nodded, switching the track. 

For the second time that night, Bracken made his way back to Kendra, who was watching him with amusement and excitement in her eyes. Once again, Bracken bowed. This time, Kendra giggled and dipped into a curtsey. Bracken ignored Verl, who looked like he wanted to ask Kendra to dance. Instead, he swept her into his arms and lead her out to the center of the improvised dance floor.

“Bracken, I don’t know how to dance,” Kendra whispered urgently.

“Relax, and follow my lead.” The music started and Bracken stepped into the practiced movements. Kendra copied his steps easily, if a little hesitantly. They danced in silence for a few measures, measures where Bracken shamelessly stared at his partner, even as she kept her focus on her feet. “Did I tell you how beautiful you look?” he whispered.

Kendra’s gaze snapped up. “You think I look, beautiful? I felt a little ridiculous in this get-up for a minute.”

“I do. You look like a princess.”

“Well, you are a prince,” she replied coyly.

Bracken grinned. “That I am. And what’s a prince without his princess?” Kendra blushed a little, but she kept her eyes trained on him.

“I suppose the answer to that is skulking around the Halloween party shooting glares at his costume.”

Now it was Bracken’s turn to blush. “In my defense, you were late and I didn’t know what my costume is supposed to be, so I felt a little odd. Speaking of, what is my costume, and your’s for that matter, supposed to be?”

“Honestly,” Kendra laughed, “I’m not sure. Raxtus flew in one day and gave it to me along with a note from the Queen telling me to wear it. She also apparently sent the fairies to help with the hair and makeup. Best guess? Maybe Cinderella and Prince Charming?”

“Well, I like the sound of that. I can be quite charming,” Bracken added, wiggling his eyebrows. Kendra giggled again.

As the pair danced, Bracken took another moment to appreciate the spectacular dress. Up close, he realized that the bodice was adorned with shimmering gold crystals that caught the light. Kendra’s hair was studded with the same crystals, and they were sprinkled throughout the skirt as well. 

“Aren’t all those crystals uncomfortable?” Bracken asked. 

Kendra shrugged. “They’re a little heavy, but nothing too bad. It’s the shoes that are killer.” With that, she lifted her skirts a bit to show the shoes in question.

Bracken let out an appreciative whistle. “Crystal shoes. Just the thought of those hurts my feet, though I suppose it fits the Cinderella theme.”

“They actually aren’t too bad. You’re just too used to prancing around in green meadows and laying in beds of flowers to actually appreciate what truly uncomfortable shoes are.”

“I take offense at that! I don’t prance, I meander.”

They talked throughout the rest of the dance, barely noticing the other party-goers that stopped to watch the golden couple spin their way across the dance floor. And when the song eventually ended, and one with a fast beat came up again, Kendra and Bracken continued to dance with one another. Expect the dancing this time more resembled bobbing to beat in sync. 

Eventually, tired out from all the dancing and laughing they’d done, Bracken and Kendra each grabbed some water and walked to the gazebos by the pond. They sat together on one of the benches.

“... and then he tried slap my butt! So I grabbed his hand and spun him around in a chicken-wing until he cried in front of his friends. I’ve never seen a guy run away from me so fast in his life.” Kendra finished her story as Bracken chuckled. 

At that moment, they heard Newel make an announcement on through the speaker system. “All right everyone! It’s midnight and you know what that means. Halloween is officially over, but the fun is just getting started.” People cheered and Stan frowned before Newel amended. “But fun that will definitely not cause problems and be over by one.”

“Is it really so late?” Kendra mused, turning to Bracken.

“Wow, time really does fly. Hey! It’s midnight.”

“I think that’s been established, yes,” Kendra replied dryly.

“Doesn’t Cinderella have to kiss the prince by midnight or she falls asleep forever?” Bracken said, offering up an impish grin.

Kendra rolled her eyes, “You’re mixing like, three different fairy tales together.”

“Does that mean you won’t kiss me?” Bracken pouted. 

“Weeelll. I didn’t say that, now did I?” Before Bracken had time to register her words, Kendra leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, Bracken’s eyes were almost comically wide. “What’s the matter?” she teased, “cat got your tongue?”

Bracken shook his head, and then smirked. “No, no cat. Just a princess.” With that, Bracken leaned forward to kiss her again. “Happy Halloween, Kendra.”

“Happy Halloween, Bracken.”

While the rest of the party-goers were dancing and playing pranks, Cinderella and Prince Charming cuddled together to watch the stars. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love some good ole fashioned fluff? I'm still fairly new to this whole writing thing, so comments and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated!  
> Also, for Bracken's suit, imagine this https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d4/93/55/d4935560797bd1f070e4f00b4caffd81.jpg but in gold. Yeah, no wonder our resident Awkward Unicorn Boy felt self-conscious.


End file.
